creationfandomcom-20200215-history
GoGang: Spring Break Spectacular
is a GoGang special by Sophie the Otter. It will be released around April 2016. Plot The GoGang decide to book a flight to Hawaii for their spring break vacation. Along the way, they encounter dangers, both natural and mental. Cast *Kayla as Sophie the Otter and Jelly Otter *Paul as King Kool and Igor the Mii *David as TGB1 and Preston Evergreen *Young Guy as Pingy and James *Kimberly as Peanut Otter *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Jack DeSena as Chrome *Joey as Mametchi Transcript (W.I.P) see the words "Sophie the Otter presents..." fade to inside of the GoGang HQ as the title of the special appears Sophie: (off-screen) "Ladies and gents, here we go!" camera zooms to the gang on a laptop, booking a vacation via Expedia.com TGB1: "Wow. Hawaii!" Igor the Mii: "Yeah! Looks wonderful!" James: "Hawaii? But it's kinda far..." Pingy: "It'll be fun!" Sophie: "Of course, Pingy! Plus, we already packed our things." Mametchi: "This gives me an opportunity to bring along any of my inventions if necessary." Preston: "Can I help, Mametchi?" Mametchi: "Sure, Preston." (To the others except Preston) "We'll be back in a bit. We're gonna pack our things ASAP." (walks off with Preston) KingKool: (to the audience) "Please! This is not entirely about Mametchi, people!" Sophie: "Shhh...Let's continue booking." James: "Really, KK? THAT'S the best you can do? Sophie clearly paid you to say that." KingKool: "Yes, but in all honesty, she's paying me a paper clip and a pile of dust lol" James: (facepalms) "For God's sake..." soon as the gang finishes booking the trip, Preston and Mametchi return with a few inventions Mametchi: "Here's some inventions that are all made possible by me!" Preston: "They can help make our vacation smooth sailing over the oceans!" Sophie: "Interesting, Preston. But since you're the class clown at your school, don't joke about too much. You too, KK." Preston: "OK." KingKool: "Thank God you didn't call me by my full name... Sophie Bernadette Otter." Sophie: "Yeah, otherwise our trust would be lost forever." checks the time on the computer screen. TGB1: "11:50 PM? Man, that's so late." Jelly: "Yeah. It's like hours after my bedtime!" simultaneously yawn. James: "Pfft!" Chrome: "Pttch, you guys have a bedtime? I haven't slept for 10 weeks and look at me, I'm fine!" collapses onto the floor Pingy: "Well, I'm going to bed." Sophie: "Me too. I'm beat." Preston: "Let's get a good sleep." KingKool: "Come on." James: "Yeah. Let's go." Chrome: "I can't feel my legs, seriously please help." group goes to bed. to the next morning. wakes up Sophie: (to Preston) "Good morning, my favorite bear!" Preston: "Mornin', Sophie!" Sophie: (to a sleeping Chrome) "Good morning, Chrome!" TGB1: "So, when is the vacation?" James: (grumpy) "About 5 seconds." TGB1: "Are you kidding?" James: "Dude, cool your pits. I was just exaggerating." is dragging a still-asleep Chrome to where TGB1 and James are. Preston: "Will you do anything to wake up Chrome?" TGB1: "I don't really see why not? Let's think of something.... (a lightbulb appears over his head) I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" takes out cymbals and bangs them loudly , but Chrome is still asleep, so next he tries a trumpet, drums, an electric guitar with large amplifiers and even shouting into a megaphone, but nothing seems to work Preston: "Need help?" KingKool: "Nope. What TGB1 needs is my assistance." (scratches a chalkboard until his fingernails break) "It looks like I've only succeeded in making Chrome sleep in even more. Oh well, I'm outta here." (packs bags) "We shouldn't be dilatory, you know? I don't wanna be late for the plane." James: "Gents! I''' can handle this! (James walks right over to Chrome.) James: "I found a way to save Asriel." (Chrome shoots up like a dart.) Chrome: "FINALLY! NOW I CAN STEAL YOUR METHOD OF SAVING ASRIEL, POST IT TO /R/UNDERTALE AND GET TONS OF KARMA" Preston: "Wow! That really hit the ceiling! Get it?" silence Preston: "Was it something I said?" Igor: "PRESTON!" Preston: "What?" Igor: "Let's not go too far with the puns, OK?" Preston: "Sorry..." to Sans and Papyrus sans: " * i've gotten a ton of work done today... a skele-ton." PAPYRUS: "SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" back to the gang King Kool: "Hey! No random scene transitions." Sophie: "Agreed. This ain't a YTP." wall explodes Sophie: "Whoopsy daisy...." King Kool: "Who blew up the wall, Michael Bay?" chirp King Kool: "This is awkward." Mametchi: "Attention! The limo will arrive in about a minute!" Igor: "Okay...?" James: "HEY WHAT ABOUT CARKLE MAN" James: "BTW, if there's any more corny humor in this movie,'' ''I'm gonna pull a gun on someone.'''" Songs *"Time of Your Life" - Green Day (When Mametchi bids farewell to the rest of the GoGang on their trip to Hawaii) *"Wipe Out" - The Surfaris (When the plane lands at Hawaii) *"Don't Worry Baby" - The Beach Boys (When PB&J show off their hippie egos in the evening, giving Preston and Sophie juvenile dating advice) *"Caribbean Blue" - Enya (When the GoGang is relaxing on the beach) *"Macarena" - Los del Río (When Pingy encounters a woman named Macarena) *"I Wanna Hold Your Hand" - The Beatles (When Preston and Sophie go out on a "juvenile" date) *"Hot Hot Hot" - Buster Poindexter (When the GoGang is at a dance party) *"Run With Us" - Lisa Lougheed (When the GoGang leaves Hawaii to return to the GoGang HQ) Trivia *This is the first GoGang special in which Sophie replaces Igor as the leader. *This is the special in which Preston begins to realize that his relationship with Sophie seems slightly creepy (according to James and later stated by Sophie) due to the somewhat major age difference. As a result, he and Sophie begin to handle their relationship in a childhood sweetheart-like manner. Category:GoGang productions